


If This Was a Movie

by I_ship_it29



Series: Who's Taylor Swift anyway? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Singer Stiles, i dont know?, i guess i'll keep on adding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_ship_it29/pseuds/I_ship_it29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek break up. Stiles starts writing songs about it and becomes famous.</p><p>The one where Taylor Swift doesn't exist and Stiles is the male version of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If This Was a Movie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing, so please be gentle!  
> This is kind of a prologue to the rest of the series. There's a lot of angst and pining and sadness, but there will be eventual fluff and maybe smut. I know literally nothing about being a singer, so I don't know how the concerts and stuff work, so feel free to correct me. This is also unbeta'd.  
> None of these songs or characters belong to me.  
> This was inspired by If this was a movie by Taylor swift.  
> This is kind of a prologue.

It had been a long day. Stiles had been trying to finish his paper on Greek v Roman mythology the whole day. It's not like he had a problem writing it, he had finished the actual paper a week ago, but he was having trouble finishing the conclusion. Stiles sighed and leaned back, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Stiles jumped up from his chair. 

_Thump. Thump._

It sounded like a pair of familiar footsteps on the stairs. Stiles ran out of his room and into the corridor, wildly looking around for the source of the noise. He could still hear the thumping, but the stairway was empty. Stiles took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. He paused when he reached the kitchen, staring at the  empty spot on the counter which used to hold organic muffins. He hated those fucking organic muffins. Stiles reached for a glass of water. Six months. It had been six months since they broke up. Six months since Derek took all his shit and left. Six months since he heard those footsteps on stairs. Six months since he threw away those God-awful muffins. 

"Get your shit together." Stiles said to himself as he sipped from the glass of cold water. "Get your shit together."

_"Get your shit together, dude. I'm not going to come to your rescue every time you get you hurt trying to haul your big werewolf ass through my window."_

_The man who had landed on the floor after tripping on a pile of books right in front of the window scowled, "You put those books there on purpose."_

_Stiles smirked. "Now why would I do that? I would never want to hurt you! I was doing research. Besides, why do you STILL use my window? It's been more than a year since I moved here, you can start using the door like a normal person. Here, I'll even give you a key so that you can come home whenever you want."_

_Derek looked at the key Stiles was holding up, and beamed. "Is this your not-so-subtle way of  asking me to move in?  Cause that's what it is. Not subtle. At all."_

_Stiles flushed and looked down. "Subtlety is not my strong suit."  he murmured._

_"I know" Derek smiled fondly, taking Stiles face in his hands and nuzzling his cheek, "I'll bring my  stuff over tomorrow."_

_Stiles grinned "is that your not-so-subtle way of accepting?"_

_Derek rolled his eyes and planted a kiss on Stiles lips, "Yes"._

Stiles downed the rest of his glass and started moving towards the window. It had been raining continuously for three days now, seemingly reflecting Stiles mood. He saw something move in the corner of his eye. Stiles moved the curtains aside and looked out of the window. Was that..? It couldn't be.

Derek Hale was standing outside his door in the pouring rain.

"Derek?" Stiles inhaled sharply.

"Derek!" Stiles shouted as he ran out the door into the pouring rain.

Stiles ran towards him, and Derek caught him in his arms.

"What are you doing here, Derek?" Stiles said, "I can't believe you're here!"

Derek leaned his forehead against Stiles and closed his eyes, "Life isn't a movie, Stiles."

"What?" Stiles said confusedly and opened his eyes.

Tears started pouring out of Stiles eyes. He had imagined it. Stiles had imagined Derek coming back. Of course he had, it had been six months since he left, why would he come back? 

Stiles got up and walked back inside.

Six months gone and Stiles was still reaching even though he knew Derek wasn't there.

He walked up to his room and to his closet. He got a box with a triskele on it from the back of his closet and picked out a leather-bound notebook. He opened the notebook to the first page reading 'Spells and stuff' and tore it out. On a fresh page wrote 'If this was a movie' at the top and started writing.

 


End file.
